


Unsteady

by GayStormCloud (AStormCloud)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Podfic Welcome, Song fic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStormCloud/pseuds/GayStormCloud
Summary: With a flash of bright light, everything was gone.  All of it. Everyone.-------------------Genderbent!Adrien Chat Blanc AUBased on the Song 'Unsteady' by the X Ambassadors(rated teen for general themes from the episode and 1 (one) swear word)This was really fun to write, and I hope you have fun reading it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Unsteady

_ Hold on, Hold on _

The dark blue water settled high underneath the broken moon, drowning out the wreckage of buildings littered everywhere. Few buildings held a semblance of their original form after the large-scale cataclysm. On top of one such building sat a bright white figure, feet dangling off the edge. Chat Blanche had been alone for 2 long weeks. 14 days. No one had come for her - after all, there wasn’t anyone that could anymore.

On the other end of that same building, a blue head of hair poked out of a gleaming portal at the top of the wreckage, followed by two grey sleeves, and then the rest of her. The city looked quite different than she was used to. Marinette walked forwards on the wreckage, towards the white-clad girl in the middle. She held her dark jacket close to her chest as she approached.

_ Hold on to me _

“Kitty, please. Please listen to me” she pleaded, reaching her hands out towards the now retreating girl, hoping to pull her close and take the akumatized object before any more harm came to either of them

_ ‘Cause I’m a little unsteady _

Chat Blanche continued walking backwards, her arms extended in a readied position, the light of destruction emitting from the ends of her fingertips, “Just back up, Mari. Give me your miraculous and I can fix it all. All of it. Wouldn't you like that, my Princess? To go back?” Her voice shook slightly as she added the last part, “Just like I always promised, to protect you”

“I know, but you don't need my miraculous, you need me to de-evilize you.”

She continued to move forward, hands reaching up in a slightly more defensive pose than Blanche’s. They both made darts towards each other and dodging attacks, almost as synchronized as if they were fighting side by side, and not each other. They made swipes at each other, both trying to get the powered item of the other. Mari managed to rip off her belt and steal away her staff, but there was no akuma in either of the items.

Eventually, Mari caught her off guard; she grabbed Chat’s wrists, planting them at her side and pulling her in to kiss her softly. They shared the kiss for a long moment, before pulling back slightly. The destructive light coming off Chat’s hands dulled as Mari took her face in her hands, now pulling both of their visions towards the destruction that had occurred, and their old homes.

_ Mama, come here. Approach, Appear _

_ Daddy, I’m alone, Cause this house don't feel like home _

The bluenette peered down at what used to be her parents bakery, and then towards the Agreste manor, both now rubble in the risen water. One of them being the place where she used to visit her angel, the other where that same girl went to escape all the time. How weird it was for her to think that the hero had become much more welcome in her own home than in the one she was born into.

  
_ Cause If you love me don’t let go _

* * *

Adrienne had backed herself to the end of the wreckage, and looked just as she had the first time Mari pulled her out of the rain: Sad, small, and alone. That night she pulled her partner into her room, let her stay, and watched movies until they fell asleep. It very quickly became a Friday evening event in which she started to accept her partner’s love for her, slowly. They spent countless hours watching all sorts of movies the blonde girl had never seen, often ending up curled up together on the couch. Tom and Sabine took a quick liking to the girl, and they often invited her for dinner with them when possible. Once or twice Marinette had come downstairs to find Chat talking in Mandarin to her Maman at the table, or helping her Papa make bread (more like learning how to really). Her parents often teased Marinette about their "better, second daughter" (and of course a majority of the time these jokes were about their supposed "daughter in-law", much to Marinette's chagrin). It was only about 2 months into the teasing when she said she might as well just make her their daughter in law if that's what they wanted, and turned to the superheroine inviting her for a more romantic dinner than those past. 

_ If you love me, don't let go _

It was about a year after they began dating that they were confronting Hawk Moth in his lair when the old man slipped he knew his daughter’s identity. “It was just the other week, Adrienne. Nathalie came to check on you, and watched Chat Noire dart out the window. We weren’t sure then, but it happened again, and we were sure. I do this for you, for her, so we can be a family again.” He stepped aside, revealing the case containing Emile in her miraculous-induced coma. 

_ Hold on, Hold on to me _

Chat moved towards the box, now standing the same distance from both of them. “No. NO, ” she repeated through her tears, “this isn’t the way, this can't be it. You’re- Father?” She looked up at the akuma darting around her, starting to form her cataclysm, and watched it dart into the golden bell on her chest. She grasped her hands tightly together, trying to not give in to the dark energy surrounding her. When her father set his gloved hand on her shoulder, the form stabilized, leaving a bright white version of herself peering back into Ladybug’s eyes. 

_ Cause I’m a little unsteady _

“Chat Blanche, I offer you the power of infinite destruction, with it you will bring your and Ladybug’s Miraculous to me.” He paused, “What are you waiting for? Go get her!” He echoed, shoving her back towards the middle.

“I-” She started, forming the white light of destruction in her hand, “I can’t, don’t make me decide please. What must I do?” 

“My love, please!” Marinette called, brandishing her yoyo as she moved towards her.

The purple screen displayed over the girl’s icy blue eyes as the bulb in her hand grew in size, “DO IT!”

“Don’t! Please” She begged, as the ball started to consume the room.

  
  


_ A little unsteady _

With a flash of bright light, everything was gone. All of it. Everyone. Without her night vision, she would have been left unable to see the room. Oh how she wished she couldn’t. Her father and the love of her life sat on either side of the room, and her “missing” mother left where the box used to be. They were all dead, possibly all of Paris. The dark room started to flood with water, and Blanche made no attempts to move. With the cold surrounding her, she could almost pretend she’d joined them. The cold water lifted her up and away from the chaos; she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the thoughts and the sounds that swam around her but her mind could only summon up the carefully crafted images of Marinette (and Ladybug, though it was useless to differentiate the two anymore) she’d stored away long ago. Was love supposed to hurt this much?

\----------------------------------------------------

_ Hold on _

A heavy thud pulled them both out of their thoughts, one of the supports was falling, and trying to take both of them with it. Marinette tumbled underneath her partner, and right off the ledge. “SHIT, MARI” Chat Blanche called as he jumped down the ledge towards her, the baton in her hand extending quickly. After 3 long seconds, the baton hit the ground with a loud clunk as the small girl was scooped into her arms. And they were off.

_ Hold on to me _

The pair eventually stopped at Marinette’s balcony, and Blanche practically tackled the girl onto the floor, “You scared me, my love” she whispered, scooting back, “Don’t do that please?”

_ I know, That you're tired of being alone _

In return, Marinette just scooped the girl into her lap, softly petting her hair, talking softly, “I’ll try. I’m not the only one scared at all of this you know, Minou. I love you, but not if we can’t work together. I can fix this all sweetheart, please?”

_ I know you're trying, To fight when you feel like flying _

Blanche nodded softly, pulling Marinette’s hands over her head, mimicking the hugs they’d shared so many times before. 

“Where did the Akuma go, Love? Please?”

“Don’t think any less of me when this is all over?” She asked, waiting for Marinette’s nod in return. She tapped the bell twice, “It’s in here”

_ If you love me, don't let… _

“I never could,” She brushed the hair out of her face, “Tikki? Spots on!” She called, breaking the bell and cleansing the Akuma. She called for her lucky charm and an eraser appeared in her hand, she knew what had to happen. 

“I love you so much, and I will never let this happen” she placed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, ducking through the portal once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always make me smile, concrit is welcome.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader, Liminal.Shadow :). 
> 
> Come join our fanfiction discord, where amazing writers chat, plan and post works and readers can chat about and exchange their favorite fics! Click the link: https://discord.gg/usdQkyx


End file.
